FxxK U
by MoonaPark
Summary: "Cerita tentang bagimana saat kamu terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai orang terlalu dalam dan terlalu mempercayainya. kamu ingin menghentikannya tapi tidak bisa!" - YUNJAE / HOSU / MINSU


Tittle : FxxK U

Author : Moona Park

Genre : Yaoi, Angst

Rating : PG 18+, NC

Summary : Aku, Kamu, Dia, semuanya adalah kesalahan

Cast : YUNJAE / HOSU / MINSU

**PROLOG**

_Seharusnya aku sadar jika aku sudah terjebak,,,,_

_Atau mungkin,,,,_

_Seharusnya aku berhenti saat aku sadar semua ini salah ..._

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku menutup mata dan telingaku seraya menatap miris figura yang terletak diatas meja belajarku. Setiap hari harus begini, aku selalu mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Tak jarang suara-suara pecahan pun ikut terdengar. _For God's sake_, aku hanya anak berumur 16 tahun yang setiap harinya harus mendengarkan caci maki yang mereka saling lemparkan, bahkan entah berapa banyak hujat-hujatan yang mereka ucapkan. Tidak kah mereka malu? Bahkan aku sendiri terkadang harus menutup wajahku jika berhadapan dengan para tetangga.

"Aku akan menceraikamu secepatnya!"

"Silahkan saja! Aku hanya tinggal menandatanganinya!"

"BRENGSEK!"

_PRANK_

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku, sebisa mungkin aku tidak menangis. Aku tak ingin terlihat cengeng. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa. Entah bagaimana bisa keluargaku bisa seperti ini. Harus ku akui jika dari dulu keluarga ku terkesan dingin, appa dan eomma selalu sibuk dengan karir nya masing-masing, bahkan aku dan hyungku selalu diurus oleh para maid. Sampai akhirnya tiga bulan yang lalu, hyungku ditemukan tak bernyawa didalam mobil sportnya. Yang lebih mengenaskan hyungku meninggal tanpa kaki kanannya.

Dibunuh?

Tidak. Hyungku sendiri lah yang bunuh diri dengan menghisap ganja hingga ia overdosis. Kakinya? Ia kalah dalam balapan mobil liar. Kau tau apa? Dia dengan bodohnya, menyerahkan kaki kanannya sebagai bahan taruhan. Semenjak kematian hyungku, kedua orang tuaku saling mengibarkan bendera perang. Mereka saling menyalahkan, pada dasarnya mereka lah yang salah. Mereka tak pernah memberikan perhatiannya sedikit pun, mereka terlalu serakah dengan harta dunia.

"hyung, kenapa kau begitu bodoh.." ucapku seraya menatap miris figura orang yang paling berharga dihidupku.

_Jika kau bertanya padaku kesalahan terbesar apa yang pernah ku perbuat,,,_

_Jawabannya adalah..._

_Kebodohanku yang terlalu mempercayaimu..._

**JUNSU POV**

"KIM JUNSU!" aku menatap nanar dan ngeri pada laki-laki yang ada didepanku. Laki-laki yang berhati malaikat dan entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi seorang iblis.

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU INI DAN MENARIK MU KELUAR DENGAN PAKSA?!" teriakannya membuat ku semakin takut. Aku berusaha berusaha menahan isakanku dengan menutup mulutku. Aku tau tindakanku ini sia-sia, bersembunyi didalam lemari meski aku tau dia akan datang dan menyeretku keluar.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, jika kau tetap disana, jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapatkan akibatnya!" aku tahu ucapannya tak pernah main-main, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun bahkan mengeluarkan satu katapun aku tak berani. Sungguh aku merasa menyesal sekarang, menyesal karena mempercayainya, menyesal karena memilihnya. Bahkan aku rela diusir dari keluargaku karena dirinya. Apa ini yang disebut karma? Apakah dengan cara ini aku dihukum?

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

_BRAKK_

Aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua kakiku. Aku benar-benar merasa pasrah sekarang. _'Tuhan, aku mohon ampun.. Tolong aku..'_

"Sudah selesai bermainnya? Hah?" aku memekik saat ia menarikku dengan paksa, bahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam menusuk kulitku.

"a-aku mohon.. aku tidak mau menggugurkan anak ini.. J-jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya, a..aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa.. hiks.. t-tapi tolong lepaskan aku.. hiks. Biarkan aku dan bayi ini hidup. Hiks hiks.." mohonku padanya. Aku berharap hatinya akan luluh mendengarnya.

"HAHAHA~ Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku akan tetap membunuhnya dan KAU tetap menjadi budakku!"

**END**

**Halo!**

**Aku bawa FF baru ~ mungkin FF nya membosankan hehe ~**

**Tolong di review ya kalo udah baca ^^**

**Kalo gak suka Pairing nya, lebih baik jangan dibaca lagi ya! Terkadang saya agak merasa jengkel kalo di bashing hanya karena pairingnya :))**

**TERIMA KASIH ! KAMSA !**


End file.
